Rescue Mission
It is a radiant quest receivable after completing the first quest in the main Companions questline. Overview There is a variant in which the Dragonborn must travel to Hag's End and rescue Abelone of Dawnstar. Run to Hag's End, and in the room where the third encounter with the Hagraven occurs (the room with the oil pit after the 3 consecutive iron gates that are trapped with spears) Abelone resides in a locked cell. The cell requires an Expert level for lockpicking. Possible objectives rescue lynly star-sung from brittleshin pass and escort her back to ivarstead *Rescue Ulfberth War-Bear from Hag's End *Rescue Acolyte Jenssen from Serpent's Bluff Redoubt and escort back. (Look below.. ?) *Rescue Olfina Gray-Mane from Serpent's Bluff Redoubt and escort back. *Rescue Mralki from Silent Moons Camp and escort back. *Rescue Rorik from Redoran's Retreat and escort back. *Rescue Amren from Serpent's Bluff Redoubt and escort back. *Rescue Tormir from Mara's Eye Pond and escort back. *Rescue Faendal from Broken Fang Cave (if Faendal's joined the Blades). Also can be found in Shimmermist Cave at times. *Rescue Rolff Stone-Fist from Chillwind Depths and escort back. *Rescue Ulundil from Uttering Hills Cave and escort back. *Rescue Sven from Halted Stream Camp and escort back. *Rescue Mikael or Aerin from Rannveig's Fast and escort them back to Whiterun or Riften respectively. *Rescue Ysolda from Serpent's Bluff Redoubt and escort back. *Rescue Leigelf or Pactur from Lost Echo Cave escort back. *Rescue Roggi Knot-Beard from Tolvald's Cave and escort back. *Rescue Benor from Chillwind Depths and escort back. *Rescue Rorlund from Broken Fang Cave and escort back. *Rescue Hermir Strong-Heart from Ilinalta's Deep and escort back. *Rescue Amren from Redoran's Retreat and escort back. *Rescue Amren from Valtheim Towers and escort back. *Rescue Orla from Halted Stream Camp and escort back. If you wait or fast travel and Orla returns to the Temple of Dibella without you taking leave of her, you will need to pick an Expert-locked door to complete the mission. *Rescue Heimskr from Rannveig's Fast and escort back. Also can be found in Shimmermist Cave sometimes *Rescue Fridrika from Knifepoint Ridge and escort back. *Rescue Belethor from Shimmermist Cave and escort back. *Rescue Mjoll the Lioness from Lost Echo Cave and escort back. Aerin is there as well, but that's probably just due to him always following Mjoll around. *Rescue Idolaf Battle-Born from Rannveig's Fast. *Rescue Lodvar from Mara's Eye Pond and escort back. *Rescue Katla from Serpent's Bluff Redoubt and escort back. *Rescue Irgnir from Yngvild and escort back to Dawnstar. *Rescue Irgnir from Moldering Ruins and escort back to Dawnstar. *Rescue Eltrys from Lost Echo Cave and escort back to Markarth. *Rescue Narri from Treva's Watch. *Rescue Voada from Blind Cliff Cave and escort back to Markarth. *Rescue Alvor from Lost Echo Cave and escort back. *Rescue Gwendolyn from Rannveig's Fast and escort back. *Rescue Nazeem from Lost Echo Cave and escort back. *Rescue Ungrien from Gloomreach and escort back to Riften *Rescue Erik the Slayer from Lost Echo Cave *Rescue Danica Pure-Spring from Shimmermist Cave and escort back to Whiterun . *Rescue Fruki from Hob's Fall Cave . *Rescue Carlotta Valentia from Stillborn Cave. *Rescue Xander from Ilinalta's Deep. *Rescue Faida from Ravenscar Hollow and escort back to Dragon Bridge. *Rescue Ennis from Uttering Hills Cave and escort back to Rorikstead *Rescue Sigurd From Rannveig's Fast and escort back to Whiterun *Rescue Hillevi Cruel-Sea from Broken Helm Hollow. *Rescue Orgnar from Serpent's Bluff Redoubt and escort back. *Rescue Illdi, Faendal or Lemkil from Silent Moons Camp and escort back. *Rescue Kjeld from Rannveig's Fast. *Rescue Kjar from Shimmermist Cave and escort back. *Rescue Camilla Valerius from Rannveig's Fast. *Rescue Sinding from Ravenscar Hollow and escort back to Falkreath. Journal Bugs Appearances * Category:Radiant Quests